crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt SAA
Colt SAA '''is a Wild West era revolver featured in '''CrossFire. Overview The Colt SAA is a single action revolver featuring a short barrel and an engraved frame and wooden handle. It has a 6 round cylinder with 30 rounds in reserve. The character rapidly thumb cocks the hammer while firing. The SAA has the fastest draw speed of any weapon in CF, making it a very good backup gun in emergencies. It has good stopping power and slightly fast firing speed. It also has relatively high recoil like the Ruger Bisley. It uses a loading gate system just like the Ruger Bisley, so each cartridge must be inserted one-by-one during reloading. This results in a very long reload time when the gun is emptied. Fortunately reload cancels can be performed for emergencies. 'Advantages' * Very fast drawing speed. * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * High rate of fire. * Fast reloading speed for a single bullet. * Can perform reload cancel. * Better stopping power. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy over range. * Relatively high recoil. * Requires some time to do full reload. * Easily runs dry. * Low ammo capacity. * Loses damage over range. Availability * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Brazil Trivia Global * Colt SAA is often called "The Gun That Won The West" along with the Winchester. * It is the main weapon of Revolver Ocelot of the Metal Gear Solid games. * The Colt SAA's super fast draw speed is possibly a tribute to old Western movies, where the Colt was often used for quickdraw contests and duels. * The two-handed grip on the SAA as seen in CF is a modern day technique. People back in the Wild West era used the fanning technique on the Colt just like the M1858 New Army uses: The shooting hand holds down the trigger while the the gun's hammer is pulled back using the palm of the other hand. * The Colt SAA has the same recoil as the Ruger Bisley in-game, which is inaccurate. In reality, the SAA's .45 Colt cartridges have very little recoil in comparison to the Bisley's .44 Magnum, although this could be for balance reasons. * In some versions, this gun has the same dangerous glitch as BFR, the bullets needed to fill the cylinder disappears instead of being loaded. * This is the first pistol introduced in CF PH's Mini Lotto. Vietnam * There was a glitch causes Colt SAA to share the same Bag Icon with the M1858 New Army. It has been fixed. * This weapon has inconsistency ammo capacity. * Colt SAA has two glitches, the first one is when player trying to do the reloading glitch without equip VVIP weapons that have ammo refill perk - making bullets needed to fill the cylinder disappears instead of being loaded, while the second one will trigger the reloading glitch (equip VVIP weapons like above) - making this gun fully reloaded. These glitches are already fixed. ** Serbu Super-Shorty and BFR also have those glitches, but it also already fixed. * Colt SAA has two variants, permanent and temporary. The temporary is available as junkie prizes in Mini Capsule but it won't stack and has a serious glitch that it will disappear from the Inventory for unknown reason. Indonesia * This weapon was released along with Ruger Bisley-Ultimate Red Silversmith in the Black Market. * This gun also has the same reloading glitch in CF Vietnam. This glitch is already fixed. Gallery COLT_SAA_CAT.png|Render coltsaa.png|Side view Colt SAA.png|HUD Videos Cross Fire VietNam Colt SAA (Single Action Army) Review ! CF Colt SAA Colt SAA CROSSFIRE Indonesia 2.0 CrossFire VN - Colt SAA Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Revolver